1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a GGPS gene for inducing fast growth or fast biomass increase of plant and its use. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for inducing fast growth or fast biomass increase of plant compared to control plant by transforming a plant cell with the recombinant vector containing GGPS (geranylgeranyl pyrophosphate synthase) gene, a method for producing a transgenic plant with induced fast growth or fast biomass increase compared to a control plant including transforming a plant cell with the recombinant vector containing GGPS gene, a plant and a seed with induced fast growth or fast biomass increase compared to a control plant produced by the method, and a composition for inducing fast growth or fast biomass increase of plant compared to control plant including the GGPS gene.
2. Description of the Related Art
The necessity of research for increasing efficiency of agriculture due to global population increase and arable land reduction useful for agriculture is on the rise. Also, Korea depends on import from USA, China and the like a lot for major crop plants such as corn, wheat, soybean and the like, and import amount of farm products is several fold of its export amount. Development of plant biotechnology provides crops or plants with enhanced economic, agricultural and horticultural traits, and development of transgenic plant with enhanced growth rate (fast biomass increase) can be an alternative for compensating the reduced crop resources.
Research and development of transgenic plant for increasing plant yield up to now was progressed a lot. Various transgenic plants with increased growth and biomass using genes from various plants (corn, soybean, hot pepper, Arabidopsis, tobacco or rice and the like) or microorganisms (Synechocystis, Pseudomonas, Bacillus or Anabaena and the like) were reported.
GGPS (geranylgeranyl pyrophosphate synthase) is known as an enzyme catalyzing production reaction of GGPP (geranylgeranyl pyrophosphate) from FPP (farnesyl pyrophosphate), an intermediate of HMG-CoA reductase pathway and the GGPP produced in the reaction becomes a precursor of cartenoid having antioxidant activity.
According to Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0814941, a method for mass production of lycopene, a kind of carotenoid from E. coli transformed with GGPS gene is described. Furthermore, according to Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0871591, a method for producing transgenic plant with increased biomass using CaPLA1 gene from hot pepper is described. Furthermore, according to Korean Patent Publication No. 2003-0011780, a method for producing transgenic plant with increased seed yield and biomass using SH2-REV6-HS gene from corn is described.